Lemmings: The Official Game
Lemmings: The Official Game is a Lemmings game for mobile devices. It is free to download and play, though it has optional ads and in-app purchases. Gameplay The main goal of the game is to claim planets by saving lemmings. Rescued lemmings will be counted in a stock with a maximum of 900. This is then spent on completing goals of the current world, which the player can decide when to do. When the planet is finally claimed, excess lemming stock will be converted to gold. The game is tile-based, and commands can be set up in advance. However, each action aside from the bomber or making a blocker walk again requires one unit of energy, which has a maximum of 60. Energy is regained at a rate of one per four minutes. Completing a level with all lemmings earns a spin for a prize, including tribal eggs, boosters, and energy. The player can get one extra respin for an additional prize by watching an ad. If a level is completed with losses, an ad can be watched to get a single prize spin. VIP The VIP membership was introduced in version 3.3. As the paid membership, it gives more maximum energy, free resurrections, and the ability to receive rewards without watching ads. Tournaments After reaching a certain world, players can enter tournaments. These are fixed length competitions with groups of 10 players to see who can save the most lemmings. This is divided into leagues, with each league having five tiers. At the end of the tournament, prizes are given based on standings, with the highest ranking players promoted to the next tier, and lowest ranking demoted to the previous one. Those promoted at the 5th tier will advance to the next league, at which point they cannot be demoted to a lower league. Extra lemmings gained from booster use and prize spins will not count towards tournament standings. Challenge Levels These levels can only be accessed by tickets won as prizes. Each one is associated with a tribe member (see below) of the current season. Every challenge level requires all lemmings to be saved but has no energy requirement for actions. Upon successful completion, the player is given a single prize spin (no respin option) with generally more valuable prizes than those from standard levels. Lemmings saved in challenge levels do not count towards planet progress or tournament standings. Tribes In this game, the tribes are collectibles. Collected tribe members of the current season will appear in levels played, and also give access to challenge levels (see above). They come from eggs gained as spin prizes or bought using gold. The eggs have four grades: uncommon, rare, epic, and legendary. Occasionally a higher ranking lemming can hatch from a lower grade egg. If the egg gives a duplicate, it can be reopened after watching an ad. Non-duplicate eggs can be bought for real money. As of patch 3.0, tribe members of previous seasons can also be bought for gold. As of patch 3.3, the piggy bank was introduced to convert duplicates into gold. * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 * Season 10 * Season 11 * Season 12 Trivia * This is the only Lemmings game in which the critters appear with no limbs and floating hands and feet, not unlike Rayman. Category:Games Category:2010s Games Category:Lemmings: The Official Game Category:Android Games Category:IOS Games